El Tango de Roxanne
by Aesalys
Summary: Si vous cherchez "El Tango de Roxanne" et "Sookie" en une seule recherche, vous tomberez sur...


Elle sortit à toute vitesse du bar. Son uniforme la faisait souffrir, pour la première fois. Ou plutôt, son "second job" rendait le premier douloureux.

Etre là, au Merlotte, était chaque fois plus problématique. Les deux hommes auraient pu débarquer et se montrer trop explicites.

Mais ils ne venaient pas.

Oh, bien sûr, Northman envoyait un sous fifre avec une lettre, un colis ou toute autre excentricité issue de son imagination tordue, et bien sûr, l'apparition de Pam ou de Chow en devenaient étarngement érotique, par simple association, déclenchant une vague de chaleur dans une certaine zone.

Qui retombait bien vite -Sookie n'appréciait pas les relations homosexuelles, et l'asiatique vieillissant n'était pas particulièrement tentant non plus- avant de renaître, tel le phénix sublime, lorsque l'objet de leur visite apparaissait.

Mais ce soir, elle en avait eu assez. Les derniers évènements lui donnaient envie de tout plaquer -Compton, d'abord, parce que ça serait rapide, il ne la retiendrait pas, puis Northman, parce qu'il la retiendrait, et que ça reconstruirait un peu de son orgueil, avant qu'elle n'abandonne la cause de tout ça, la maison et le petit domaine.

Ses souvenirs d'enfance, pour lesquels elle avait sacrifié son éducation.

Mais maintenant -juste maintenant, elle l'espérait- elle hésitait. Il y avait une autre solution, certainement, mais ça aurait été moins radical. Moins complet,moins réel. Moins efficace, donc.

Et, de là, peut être totalement inutile. Un échec cuisant.

Elle avait pensé accepter la proposition de Bill. Ou celle de Eric. Les deux étaient tentantes. Celle de Bill se voulait plus permanente, celle d'Eric assez futile.

Mais elle aurait pu accepter les deux. Celle d'Eric d'abord -trois semaines dans le nord européen avec le blond colossal lui auraient donné du temps pour réfléchir, penser- et ensuite, celle de Bill. Qui aurait été sage... Qui aurait été un bon moyen de clore le sujet "Northman".

Elle se demanda si Eric serait arrêté par un simple papier signé devant un maire.

Par deux alliances gravées.

Aucune idée. De prime abord, sûrement pas...

Mais il lui arrivait d'être incroyablement conservateur.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Il ne lui avait pas proposé de se fixer, de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle en déduisit qu'il ne la retiendrait peut être pas, finalement.

Tant mieux. Il savait parfaitement comme la faire céder. Il était, et de loin, la personne la plus persuasive qu'elle connaissait.

Elle ne se rappela pas, pendant quelques secondes, où elle avait garé son véhicule vieillissant. Un coup d'oeil à gauche, vers l'entrée des clients, lui rappela la première fois que Bill était entré. Elle se souvint de sa naïveté d'alors, de l'excitation enfantine de voir quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ici, au Merlotte, pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Elle se souvint de ses traits, l'expression amusée -Oh, si peu, en réalité, mais il avait tout de même montré un peu d'amusement- qu'il avait eue devant son enthousiasme excessif.

Elle se rappela la dernière visite de Pam, avec sa boite trop grosse pour sa silhouette, et les bêtises chocolatés de la soirée qui avait suivi. Elle se rappela également qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec Eric, cette fois-là, même si elle était rentrée en grande partie collante chez elle.

La rage d'Eric, cette même soirée, la ramena à leur premier affrontement, et aux efforts qu'il avait fait pour ne pas afficher son énervement. Elle n'avait pas été dupe, et Bill était alors trop pris par ses propres tentatives de maîtrise de lui-même, qu'il n'avait rien vu.

Ou alors, elle avait tout repéré, analysé, retenu, parce qu'elle les connaissait suffisamment pour ça.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle allait y mettre fin.

Elle ferma les yeux, pour tenter d'effacer cette image -leur affrontement verbal- de son esprit. Mais faire disparaître le lieu lui remis plus encore les faits en tête. Ils tournaient lentement face à face, hésitant à s'écharper. Puis Eric, sous l'appel de Pam, avait dû repartir à ses affaires.

Elle était toutefois rentrée seule- pas question que qui que ce soit se sente vainqueur, ce soir.

Elle se rappela de sa course vers Bill, des mois plutôt, après la mort de Gran, alors qu'elle hésitait entre se tuer et se saoûler.

Se faire déflorer n'avait pas été plus mal, finalement. Elle l'aimait encore, à ce moment-là.

Non: elle l'aimait déjà.

Puis sa froideur qu'elle croyait pouvoir voir s'effacer avec leur intimité grandissante l'avait éloignée. Il ne changeait pas d'attitude. Il était froid, sauf au lit, et bientôt elle en était venue à n'aimer que ça, le sexe avec lui, parce qu'alors il était attentif et soigneux, et souriant, et gémissant.

Alors, elle avait détesté leur couple, et était partie. Se refaire draguer par d'autres, sans jamais aller plus loin qu'un simple verre payé, l'avait... Rétablie avec elle-même, en quelque sorte.

Plus question de ça.

Plus elle tentait de s'en éloigner, plus elle y revenait.

Elle revit l'hôtel du soir chocolaté, et Northman, encore. Elle dans le couloir, s'approchant doucement. Elle était en retard, il était prostré.

Prostré et torse nu.

Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble cette nuit-là, même si il s'était arrangé pour que ce soit le cas. Pam l'avait appelé au pire -ou au meilleur- moment: il était sur elle, allongée sur le canapé design rouge, et embrassait sa gorge.

La sonnerie lui avait fait pousser un grognement, puis un vrai cri de rage, et il avait décroché.

Elle ouvrit précipitamment la voiture, s'installa à l'avant et jeta son sac à main à sa droite. Elle respira un grand coup et démara la voiture.

En fait, elle tenta de la démarer: l'engin n'émit pas le moindre son. Elle grogna de rage, puis cria.

Se taper le trajet à pied ne la motiva pas. Appeler le garagiste non plus -son compte en banque ne le permettait pas. Elle ressortit de la voiture avec son sac et referma la portière. Elle entra au Merlotte et se dirigea vers le téléphone public.

Elle glissa les pièces -les pourboires des plus radins- et numérota lentement.

"Jason. Viens me chercher, ma voiture ne démarre pas.

-Je suis pas seul, Sook'.

-Alors tu me plantes?

-Je te plante pas, c'est toi qui appelles après 22h!

-Je finis à 22h. Il est logique que je t'appelle à 22h10 si ma voiture refuse de me ramener.

-Appelle ton mec. Il te ramènera et vous finirez bien la soirée.

-Quel mec, Jaz? Je suis seule!

-Et le grand blond, là? Le patron de bar avec son accent bizarre...

-Suédois. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Northman.

-Quoi? Il a dit qu'il voulait... Bon laisse tomber, la dame s'impatiente. Tchao!

-Traître infâ-"

Le bip continu, à l'autre bout du fil, ne lui laissa aucun doute.

"Sookie, ça va?

-Désolée, Sam, ma voiture est en panne. Tu peux me payer ma semaine? Comme ça je peux appeler le garage.

-Non, pas moyen. Tu appelles ce type -il extirpa un stylo de sa poche arrière de jean et griffonna le numéro sur sa main- en disant que c'est de ma part, et il va embarquer ta voiture et t'en prêter une autre. Ok?

-C'est... Merci, mais je ne p-

-Tu peux, c'est un ordre du patron. Go."

Elle liquida sa ferraille pour le second appel. Une voix féminine enregistrée proposa différentes options: "l'urgence" sembla la plus appropriée. Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix virile -virile _virile VIRILE_- se fit entendre.

"Bonjour, c'est Sookie Stackhouse, je vous appelle de la part de Sam Merlotte. Ma voiture est HS et il m'a dit que...

-Oui, aucun souci. Quelle couleur?

-Quoi?

-Vous la voulez en quelle couleur?

-Euh... Peu importe...

-Ah? Bien. Au moins vous êtes pas difficile. Dans une demi-heure, ça vous va?

-Oui, merci..."

Elle raccrocha lentement. La couleur? Sérieusement?

"Sam... C'était qui ce mec?

-Un ami. Il me doit un service.

-Oui, apparemment...

-Il loue des 4x4 pour les touristes qui veulent faire un tour dans le bayou.

-Un 4x4?"

Un "bordel, comment je vais payer l'essence?" sembla s'inscrire en lettres clignotantes sur son front.

"J'ai compris, je le rappelle.

-Merci..."

Après un second appel et trente minutes supplémentaires, un type petit mais musclé poussa la porte du Merlotte. Il vint étreindre Sam, puis salua sympathiquement -mais trop familièrement- Sookie.

"Je vous ai mis 4 pleins à l'arrière. Dans le doute, ...

-Ok, merci. Merci beaucoup."

Il la regarda sortir avec les clés très propres -étrangement propres- à la main.

Il sortit son portable, enclencha la touche de rappel. Après une rapide numérotation, la voix résonna doucement.

"Oui, c'est bon. Je vous ai fait gagner l'heure et Sam s'est arrangé pour les trois semaines. Bonne soirée, monsieur."

Il raccrocha, se tourna vers Sam, sourit.

"C'est avec des mecs comme ça que je peux payer la pension alimentaire et un nouveau jacuzzi."


End file.
